1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to prelubrication apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved auxiliary oil pump apparatus wherein the same is directed to the preliminary lubrication of an internal combustion engine prior to operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prelubrication of various automobile engines and internal combustion engines in general has been recognized in the prior art as a remedy for a problem to minimize accelerated abrasion between various reciprocating and relatively moving components within the internal combustion engine. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,910; 4,524,734; 4,875,551; 4,940,114; and 4,936,272.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved auxiliary oil pump apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.